Survival 25/5/16
A video package was played highlighting what happened last week. Triple H announcing Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose to face Seth Rollins in 3 weeks time at Reign of the Cruel, the 3 hooded men laying waste to Reigns and Ambrose, Sami Zayn’s close victory over Apollo Crews and the major announcement for the United States Championship.* ' ' Segment 1: *Triple H’s theme songs hits as he walks to the ring with cheers* '' '' HHH: Ladies and gentlemen, you must be wondering why Corey Graves is not here tonight right? Corey Graves has an important medical appointment to attend after his battle with Shane McMahon. So, he left me in charge of Survival tonight. Now, I will announce the 8 wrestlers who will be challenging for the newly vacant United States Championship Tournament! '' '' *Titantron shows the list of 8 wrestlers* '' '' # Apollo Crews # Alberto Del Rio '' # ''John Cena # Brock Lesnar # Bobby Roode # Kurt Angle # Rusev # Rob Van Dam '' '' HHH: One of these 8 men will win the coveted United States Championship at Reign of the Cruel. Who will advance to the semi finals? Your first bracket match will start right now! '' '' *Segment ends with the fans cheering for HHH as he walks back* ' ' Match 1: Kurt Angle vs Bobby Roode in the Quarterfinals United States Championship Tournament ' ' Bobby Roode defeats Kurt Angle via pinfall after hitting the Roode Bomb at 12 minutes. ' ' Segment 2: *Apollo Crews was seen backstage, preparing for his match. Tom Phillips approaches him* '' '' Tom: Apollo Crews, may I have a word with you before your match? '' '' Crews: Tom, I am sorry but could you leave me alone? I am no position for some interviews right now. *Pushes Tom out of the locker room* ' ' Match 2: Apollo Crews vs Alberto Del Rio in the Quarterfinals United States Championship Tournament. ' ' ''' '''Apollo Crews defeats Alberto Del Rio via pinfall after hitting the Spinout Powerbomb at 18 minutes. ' ' Match 3: John Cena vs Brock Lesnar in the Quarterfinals United States Championship Tournament ' ' John Cena defeats Brock Lensar by countout after Samoa Joe comes out of nowhere and attacks Brock Lesnar brutally. After the match, Joe drags Lesnar to the ring and nails 3 Muscle Busters in a row before choking Lesnar out with the Coquina Clutch. Referees and securities tried to break Joe off but Joe refused. Triple H came out and threatened Joe to release the hold otherwise he will be suspended. Joe slowly released the hold and grab the mic. ' ' Segment 3: *Samoa Joe speaks in the ring* '' '' Joe: Triple H, I want Brock Lesnar. There is something about him that makes me sick of being here. Give me a match with Brock Lesnar. '' ''' '' HHH: If it’s a match you want with Brock Lesnar, then you will get him. Since you two have bad blood since the early days of Survival, this match will mark the end of the feud. Brock Lesnar will do battle with Samoa Joe in an I Quit Match in 3 weeks time. AND THE LOSER WILL LEAVE SURVIVAL FOR GOOD! THIS WAY, THERE WON’T BE ANY FUTURE WARS BETWEEN YOU TWO. '' '' *Joe grabs the mic* '' '' Joe: You did the right think, Hunter. Otherwise, you will be the one laying down with Lesnar. *leaves the ring* ' ' 'Match 4: Rusev vs Rob Van Dam in the Quarterfinals United States Championship Tournament. ' ' ' '''Rusev defeats Rob Van Dam via submission after making RVD taps out to the Accolade at 10 minutes. ' ' Segment 4: *Seth Rollins approaches Triple H backstage* '' '' Rollins: Triple H, what the hell man? You asked me to take a night off last week. When I came back, I heard that you put Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose against me at Reign of the Cruel? Come on man, shouldn’t you give me a notification on that? '' ''' '' ''HHH: I understand Rollins. This is all part of the plan. '' '' '' Rollins: What plan are you talking about? You have been acting pretty fishy as of lately. Is there something that I don’t know that you’re plotting? '' '' HHH: I must have been mistaken you for another guy. Back to your question, the reason why I put your former friends in this match is because you’re a fighting champion. Because you’re a fighting champion, you will fight anyone at anytime. Am I right? '' '' Rollins: You’re damn right. I am going to show the world why Seth Rollins is the greatest champion in professional wrestling history. *walks off* ' ' '''Match 5: Wade Barrett w/ Sheamus vs Viktor w/ Konnor in a Singles match ' ' Wade Barrett defeats Viktor in 4 minutes after hitting the Bullhammer. After the match, E&C comes out and attacks both British Ambition and The Ascension with steel chair shots. Edge grabs a mic and starts to speak. ' ' Segment 5: *E&C’s promo* '' '' Edge: So, what about now Barrett? ARE WE FUCKING WORTHY OF YOUR TAG TEAM TITLES? IF NOT, WE WILL SHOW YOU WHY WE ARE! '' '' Christian sets a chair underneath Konnor’s head and hits the con-chair-to. Edge shoves the mic to Barrett’s face. '' '' Barrett: No…..you will be worthy of our titles. '' '' Edge: Christian, do it again. '' '' Christian repeats the procedure but this time on Viktor. Edge shoves the mic to Sheamus’s face. '' '' Sheamus: Fellas, you think…. '' '' Edge: Shut up ginger head. It seems we are still not worthy enough. It’s all right. I guess we have to do it on you two to get your approval. '' ''' '' ''Barrett: OKAY WAIT, WE WILL GIVE YOU THE TAG TEAM MATCH. '' '' '' Edge: Now, you’re talking. Give me a chair, Christian. '' '' Christian toss the chair and both E&C brutalized British Ambition with multiple chair shots on their back, leaving them down in the ring. ' ' '''Main event: Roman Reigns, Sami Zayn and Dean Ambrose vs Seth Rollins, Cesaro and Samoa Joe in a 6 men tag team match. ' Seth Rollins picks up the victory after nailing the Curb Stomp on Sami Zayn at 17 minutes. After the match, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose attack Seth Rollins with a Superman Punch followed up with Dirty Deeds. Dean Ambrose kicks Roman Reigns in the rib and nails Dirty Deeds on him to end the show.'